Final Fantasy 7 Project:Rebirth
by HackerEdward
Summary: 2099 Shinra has Returned. War has begun again and the mako Reactors are up and running again
1. Shinra Memory Banks

Final Fantasy 7

Project:Rebirth

I do not own Final Fantasy in anyway shape or form because if I did I would probably make this one into a Game and piss everyone off.Enjoy the Story

Year:2099

Shinra Memory Bank #9019289

Password Key:

APPROVED

Shinra Armory Inc. Has Began Project on new army building since 10 years in the past. A Group of 9 terrorist known as "AVALANCHE" have attacked and destroyed half of Shinra.

One of the Terrorist members being Reeve S. Marlin working as a Spy for the group turned tratior was the last said known member of Shinra.

Over a Year alter after trying to shut down all mako reactors Reeve Marlin Suddenly disapppeared and 1 Franklin P. Palmer took control of the Shinra Group after being paralyzed by a Car accident.

The Following members of the group have been Terminated or Not found

Cloud Strife: Dead cause of Death Multiple Gunshots and Body Sliced in Half by unknown Party

Tifa Strife: Dead cause of Shot

Barret Wallace:Dead Cause of Death Natural Cause's

Marlene Wallace: Unknown.

Elmyra Barret Wallace: Dead Cause of Death Gun shots

Project Red 13: Wanted Alive for Experimentations

Yuffie Kisaragi:Dead Natural Causes

Vincent Valentine: Captured by Shinra Special Task Force Turks

Cid Highwind: Arrested and died on may 19th 2096 of Cancer

Reeve Marlin:Unknown Wanted Dead or Alive

New Armed Forces Project

Please enter Password

Code:

Aprroved

Shinra has begun cloning simlations of the so found dead members of the terrorist Group AVALANCHE

CLOUD STRIFE

YUFFIE KISARAGI

Disapproved by Reeve Marlin in 2093

Reopened and Reapproved in 2099

The Cloned units have been Removed of all memory of the incident of 10 years ago.

The Units have a Mind of the their own with personalitys, fears,fetishes,flaws, etc.

Sith Unit #0001

New Project Design to having mech Units Called "Siths" are to be tested for Spying and Assainations

Based on Reeve S. Marlins designs with Machine Guns Cameras and even Rocket Launchers.

Still in Testing though

New Project:REBIRTH

Password:

Approved

10 Years ago Cloud Strife and Tifa Strife had a Child Rose L. Strife.

The Child was Killed along with the mother though she has been rehabilatated the child seems to have inner strenght like no other.

Immediate Enrollment in the Army Is Necessary.

Rose L. Strife

Born in Nibelheim

age 19

Hair: Brown Long

Eyes Green

Weapon: Standard Issuse CLOUD Unit Sword Gunge Blade

Chriogenesis Sleep Ending:00:00:01


	2. Sith Units

(Sith Units are Consisting of Cait Sith and the Mog Just wanted to get that out of the Way)

My Name Is Rose L. Strife Part of the Group Soldier Unit 1

Special Miltary Force Unit

For over 19 Years I was Raised to Fight for The State of Midgar against those who So Resistance.

I never knew my mother and Father I was orphaned at birth.

Shinra Took me in as my new Family as the Daughter of Mister Rufus Shinra.

When He found me I was Scared of him. His Eyes looked down at me with pity.

And yet he gave me toys and everything.

By the time I was 13 He made me enlist for the good of the Nation.

For over 2 years I trained and Have become Ready to Go Out into the Field of Battle and take out my enemys.

Today the Sith Units are ready I can see what the armys Battle Techs have been Up to.

From What I hear the Units are Very Special and Useful.

Well Looks like its time to begin.

In a Hall a Young Woman dressed In a Dark Blue Jump Suit with a Metalic shoulder Guard walks down the hallway.

She has Brown Long Hair and Green Eyes She walks swinging her Sword Back and Forth. Her face is stern thats what The army does to You after 2 years.

She walks into a Room

Trainign Program Begin

Please Enter name

"Oh come on you know its me Jenova."

Welcome ROSE STRIFE

"Yeah yeah lets just get this Going already."

yes Miss Rose.

Rose walks into the Room its a Giant dome with Plates covering the Seiling.

suddenly 2 Sith Units Roll out with One of the Small Robotic cats having a Brown and Black Spots the Other Being all black.

"Hello I am Sith unit 1" says the black one

"And I am Sith unit 2 " says the one with spots

"So you guys are the Sith Units? Pfff he he heheh HAHAHAHAHAH You got to Be Kidding me?"

Rose falls onto the Ground laughing even more.

"hey Don't Laugh!" Both the Cats say.

Rose still laughs though and on and On.

Suddenly the Little Black One fires a Shot into the sky.

"Huh?" Rose looks up.

The Black Sith has its hands up in the air it fired a Shot from its fingers.

"How did you..." Rose begins to ask

"Simple we our weapon units created for special Missions. Our Weaponry consist Rocket Launchers, Gun Fingers, Pistols, and Eself Destruct devices."

"Wait say what!" Rose yells

"Let me Demonstrate" in the corner a Target of a Dummy is setup with a bandanna and Bombs.

The Sith unit heads over to it and suddenly Explodes.

"Well Looks like Im your Training Buddy Huh?" Says the Spotted one.

"By the Way you Can call me Benny and this Lug is my pal Clyde "

"Fine Then Benny Lets begin our Training Sesion tomorow Then I got to Get some Sleep I just came to See what you units were like." Rose said as she walked off.

The Unit Begins to Follow her.

"what do you want now?" Rose says in annoyment.

"So were do We bunk?" Says Benny

"What do you men Bunk don't you stay here?" Rose asked even more annoyed and Tired.

"No we stay with the person we are assigned to so Whats for Dinner." Benny asks

"Whoa wait now you aren't bunkin with me no way no how you are."

Rose begins to Run down the hallway as the Benny and Clyde Follow.

"Hey I said you aren't Bunking with me now Leave!" Rose Yells

"Come on were like Pals!" Benny Yells back.

"ARGGHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Lucifer

"Look you aren't Staying with me and thats final alright?" Rose said with anger.

"Well Can I atleast stya outside of oyur door?" Benny Pleaded as Clyde also Put his arms up in pleading.

"Hmmmf Fine whatever just leave me alone right now alright."

Rose entered her room as Benny and Clyde Stationed themselves outside

She took off he Soldier uniform adn Laid on the bed in a Shirt Rufus had Bought her.

She closed her eyes and remebered long ago.

She was a small infant left to die in the gutter. Rufus Found her took her in and raised her.

He even knew Her Mother. He told her all about her all the time.

She was a Beatiful Strong woman With Brown hair like hers.

He told her about her Father. The man who murdered her mother.

He was a Part of the Shinra army Soldier 1st class all records of him have been burned away or deleted.

Rufus though knew all about him. He was Man who wanted nothing but power.

His Quest for power went to far as murdered his own wife just to stop supporting her and get what he wanted.

Suddenly a Large Siren goes off in the Building.

"An Attack already?" Rose said to herself as she got up and Put on Her Soldier Uniform and Got her Submachine gun with 2 grenades just incase.

She Opened her door and was Greeted by a Panicky Benny and Clyde.

"Whats going on?" Benny asked.

"Terrorist attack. We better get down to the 1st Floor."

Rose and the Sith Unit Ran down the hall as fast they ever could.

Somewhere Else.

In a Dungeon Like cell a man in Black torn robes sits on the floor.

His Head rises. His Blood red eyes open.

He Looks at his hands His fingers are abnormal they are Sharp at the tipe like Claws. His hands though are cuffed.

His Cell Door Opens as two Shinra Guards walk in.

"Alright Buddy lets go get up."

"Yeah looks we don't need you anymore."

The Guards begin to Help him up. The man looks at them with Anger in his eyes.

They walked on his left and right.

They stopped infront of a Man In a Lab coat.

"Ahhhh If it isn't Experiment #666 you know we gave you that name for a reason." the scientist said with a sinister smile on his face.

"I always wondered what made you live for so long and never age..and yet when I look at you I feel like Im staring at a wall. Oh Yes Mr. Valentine IndeedI pity you Vincent."

the mans eyes open up with relization then they become filled with hatred.

"Lucifer..." The man says.

"Eh What was that you said?" The Scientist Asked.

"My Name...was never Vincent..." said the man with more anger in his voice

"what are you babbling on about? Whatever take him to the Gas chamber."

As they began taking him to the chamber the man began mumbling something.

"My Name...my name isn't Vincent...Its not Vincent...Its Lucifer!"

The man pull his Cuffs apart and Slashed the Guard on his Right with his Claws. The Other guard smacked him the head with his baton.

Lucifer stood there for only a second then turned to him and Opened his Mouth and lunged straight for the mans Throat.

The Scientist began running down the hall. Breathing harder and harder by the minute the Scientist then came to a stop catching his breath.

He turns his head to his back and stares down the dark hallway.

He then turns to his Backside and looks down the hallway he had been running down. Nothing

He turned around...and there he was Lucifer upclose to his face dripping blood.

The lights begin to Blink out as the blood flys on the floor.

"Don't Ever call me that lie of a name again."

As Lucifer walked down the hall only the scientists mangled body lies on the floor.


	4. The Attack

(The Green Eyes were my Bad As I though Cloud had Green Eyes I belive he does Oh well doesn't matter back to the story.)

In the Lobby Guns were blazing as Soldier units were firing directly at the doors.

The Terrorists were Wearing Camouflage Attire each of them Heavliy armed.

Rose and Benny came down the Stairwell as quickly as possible Rose Ducking to the Groud ignoring the gunshots heading in her direction.

She got to one of the group of soldiers.

"Which Terrorist Group is it This time?" Rose yelled over the Gunshots

"Some group Calling themselves Mako Surges." The Soldier yelled as he reloaded his gun.

Rose Crawled down to the Stair.

The Clyde began Moving around as Benny used his Targetting system to get a Shot at some the soldiers.

Rose Clinged her back to the stairs and began Firing at the first 3 terrorists on her Right side.

She fires and the gun hits only the Plants the Men hide behind.

benny Finally gets a Target lock as Clydes chest opens up relveiling a Rocket launcher.

Four of them fly out of his chest as they hit their targets.

Rose Quickly got up and ran to the second part of the Stairs after seeing the Other two men being blown to kingdom come.

"Fall out! B Group Move down to the Second Stairs to your left! Ghost and Hippy!"

Two Soldiers raise there hands in the air" Yes Sir?"

"I want you 2 to Cover Rose as She gets to the Receptionist area...NOW MOVE OUT!" The Leader yells

"yes sir" The Two men say with fear as they Run down to Roses Side.

"Only 5 of them left." Rose thinks to Herself.

Clyde again begins to move around this time to the Left StairCase Benny Begins targetting.

"Target Locked!" Benny says with glee.

"FIRE!" he Yells

Nothing Happening.

"Hey Clyde I said Fire. Hey are you listening to me?" Benny asks

A little Screen opens up under Benny saying there Out of Rockets.

"Fine will just have to do this the old fashioned way."  
Benny Holds his Figners togethr. the Tips open up and Bullets fly over to the area the Men are hiding in.

Soon the Gunshots stop.

2 of the men Run out of the Hiding spot firing as much as they can at the soldiers.

The 1st one is shot in the leg he flips over and hits the floor as several other bullets hit his body.

The Other Keeps firign and making a Escape towards the Door.

Rose gets aims at him and fires.

Blam right through the guys heart.

The man Drops his Gun slowly and falls to the ground.

"Men Move in now! Approach with caution they may be carrying explosives.!" The Leader yells

Rose walks down to the men each of them are dead with the cold dead eyes staring up at her.

The Men Had over to the man shot in the heart.

BOOM rose flys to the ground.

The Leader was Right he did have bombs but she saw him he didn't move then she turned towards the door and saw a man on a Motorcycle He was wearing Camoflague Fatigue and had a Big Beard on his face with a trigger in his hand.

The Motorcycle revs and speeds off as Rose Yells for him to Freeze.

Some of the men are alright just a Small Grenade blast nothing more.

The Clean up crew arrives as Rose heads back to elavator.

"Man that was Intense is it always like this?" Benny asks.

"For about two years its been like this. Ever since the War with Northen captial we get all these terrorist groups."

(I know bad place to leave off on but I got nothing right now I will be back when I got more story to go on)


End file.
